


Иди на голос

by TinARu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink, бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: – Идите медленнее, Гавейн. – Молчание и следом хриплый смешок. – Вы слишком спешите.В ответ тягучему голосу раздается только тишина.





	Иди на голос

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!первый фильм. Эггзи стал не Галахадом, а Гавейном. Да, такой у автора фанон.

– Идите медленнее, Гавейн. – Молчание и следом хриплый смешок. – Вы слишком спешите.

В ответ тягучему голосу раздается только тишина.

Эггзи мог бы возразить, Эггзи мог бы начать спорить, защищаться, хохмить. Эггзи даже мог бы начать грязный флирт на грани приличий. Но он молчит. И не только потому что заброшенный склад в Малайзии кишит вооруженными террористами, о нет. Эггзи не смеет ответить, потому что этот голос заставляет его задыхаться.

Конечно, агент Гавейн профессионал. Он может с закрытыми глазами обезоружить нескольких противников, обезвредить за пару секунд особо опасную бомбу и, естественно, он может разнести к чертовой матери какой-то хренов склад в Малайзии. Вот он и крадется молча по темным коридорам, стараясь вести себя соответствующе. Только загвоздка в том, что по другую сторону маленького наушника, ловко спрятанного в ухе, его ведет еще один гребаный профессионал. С низким баритоном, вкрадчивыми интонациями и издевательски тягучими гласными в речи. Мерлин был мастером своего дела задолго до прихода Эггзи в агентство, куда уж с ним тягаться. Особенно по части медленной вербальной пытки.

– Вот так, хорошо. А теперь давайте подумаем. Вы ведь понимаете, что в соседнем помещении вас могут поджидать десятки головорезов?

– Вы так мило зовете их головорезами, Мерлин.

– Все ради вас, дорогой Гавейн.

Тягучая капля пота стекает по спине, прямо под дорогой льняной рубашкой и не менее дорогим пиджаком. Дело не в волнении. Эггзи умеет действительно многое, не зря он получил позывной «Гавейн». О нет, просто его пробирает до костей от мягкой насмешки и хриплых ноток в голосе Мерлина. Надо держаться. Он должен просто не прокручивать в голове бесконечные реплики, сказанные то с сарказмом, а то и с мягкой заботой. Эггзи надо прекратить думать о том, как Мерлин мог бы стонать его имя вместо хлесткого позывного.

Это сущая пытка.

«Миссия и ничего кроме миссии, агент Гавейн», – повторяет он про себя. И даже мысли, обращенные к самому себе, звучат голосом чертового координатора.

Операция продолжается.

До ее окончания ровно три часа и пятнадцать минут.

А потом Эггзи сможет кинуть одного хитрого говнюка на пол и оттрахать как следует.

Потому что нельзя так беззастенчиво мучить любовника, зная, что тот дрочит на твой голос. Это бесчеловечно!


End file.
